The invention relates to compositions and methods useful in the proliferation of cells, particularly stem cells such as skin-derived precursors (SKPs). Also provided are methods for treating a subject having a disease or condition where an increase in SKP proliferation is desired.
Expensive growth factors are often required for cell proliferation, and even then, expansion is often not optimal. Thus, molecules which replace or enhance the actions of growth factors and allow increased expansion of cells in culture are desirable.
In addition, there are inadequate methods for regenerating skin or inducing hair growth in a subject (e.g., for treatment of a disease or condition where regenerating skin or inducing hair growth is beneficial).
Thus, there is a need for molecules that promote the proliferation and self-renewal of cells such as SKPs. These molecules may be highly advantageous for cosmetic and medical purposes.